What If
by P.Q.Beckett
Summary: What if Cale had an older sister? What if she joined the quest for the Titan? How would the story turn out? Would Korso die? Would they even find the Titan? Would someone else be sacrificed for the Titan's sake? Possible romance, plenty of adventure.


**Welcome, to my story "What If", I really do hope you enjoy this fanfiction. I will try to follow the movie as religiously as I can. However, before you immerse yourself into this world of adventure I need to get a few things out of the way.**

**Yes, I know Cale's father probably isn't old enough to have a 22 year old daughter, just bear with me. and yes, Korso might not die at the end, I'm not quite sure where I'm gonna take this story. And lastly:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Titan AE, it's characters or plot, I only own Danielle, any subplots and people you don't recognize, and the slight changes in the original plot.**

**Enjoy,**

**P. Q. Beckett**

**Prologue**

Alarms. That was all she could hear. Wailing sirens, warning of the impeding, unavoidable danger. Then she heard her father shout over the ruckus, calling her outside.

"Danielle, come now," he yelled, "We must evacuate!" He had a very commanding, yet calm voice. Dani gathered what small and few belongings she could and ran out to join her father. Two of her friends where on the transport with her father: Tek, an alien who had been with her father for many years; and Joseph Korso, a man who had been working with her father on the special _Titan Project_.

"What about Cale?" Dani shouted. She was very shaken and astounded that the situation had finally arrived on Earth. She jumped into the backseat with her father. She received a small side hug from him. She nodded at Tek and Korso.

"We're on our way to get him now," her father said. They made their way over to the river where Cale was playing with his new invention. Dani always admired her brother's skill with electronics. She watched him, the wind playing with her auburn hair. Cale chased his machine down the river when it broke. Her father caught it and took it out. As her family made their way back, she heard their father's promise that they would fix it together. She smiled faintly, knowing the chances of that happening were very slim.

"Dani~" Cale whined as he embraced his sister. "My invention broke!" Dani ruffled her younger brother's hair, amused that he was upset about such a trivial thing considering their current situation. She whispered and apology in his ear.

"Korso, take us away." their father commanded. The transport started up again and started to lift. They made their way towards the evacuation docks.

"Can I drive," Cale asked, he was only (insert age here).

"When you're older kid," Korso replied smirking slightly.

"I'm older than four," Cale retorted, holding up four fingers to emphasize.

_Ah, you gotta love children_ she thought wryly. Everyone in the vehicle gave stressed laughs trying to ease their minds away from the events of the day.

"You must have gotten that tongue from your sister," Korso chuckled, "I don't remember your parents having sass like that." Dani lightly punched Korso on the back of his shoulder.

"Ha, ha very funny," Dani said dryly. Cale must have found this funny because he was laughing with Tek and his father. Dani rolled her eyes and huffed. She turned to her alien friend and said, "Hello Tek, how are you doing today?" Korso pretended to be offended at this.

"What? No 'Hey Korso, how's it goin'?" he asked. Dani just blinked, waiting for Tek's answer. "Oh I see how it is," Korso said, "the quiet game." Tek smiled, amused at the humans' antics.

"I'm fine Dani, never better," he finally replied, shaking his head. No one but Dani's father called her by her full name, she was just Dani to everyone else. The rest of the ride was spent in comfortable silence. Well, as silent as it can get with sirens running and the other people rushing to get to the evacuating ships. Finally, they reached the docking area. Dani and Cale hugged their father for the last time in what Dani knew would be a long time. She saw her father give Cale something, but couldn't catch a glimpse of it. He let them go and turned to his alien comrade.

"Tek, take good care of Cale and Danielle for me," he instructed, giving his friend a small man hug. "Cale, Danielle, I want you to do whatever Tek asks of you until I am able to retrieve you." Cale and Tek nodded but Dani looked upset.

"Dad," she protested, putting her hands on her hips, " I'm twenty-two, I'm not a little girl anymore. I can take care of myself!" Her father sighed.

"I know Danielle" He gave her another small, comforting hug, "I just think Cale might nee you in unfamiliar places. Alright?" He rubbed her back a little then held her out at arms length, looking her straight in the eyes. "My, you grew up rally fast," he said, "I need you to do the grown up thing and stay with your brother." Dani nodded her agreement and turned to join Tek and Cale. Her father gave them one last goodbye and a promise to see them again. He got back in the transport and gave Korso the signal to leave.

"Wait!" Dani shouted, "Korso!!" He stopped and looked questioningly at her. "You better take care or him, or you'll have to deal with me." She tried to look threatening, her green eyes flashing like a cat's, her hair being blown by the harsh wind. Korso smirked and nodded, giving her a mock salute before taking off. Dani turned and walked back to Tek and Cale. She took her brother's hand and started leading him to the ship without a word. The worry on her face was apparent to the young boy.

"Don't worry," he said, squeezing his sister's hand affectionately, "Dad made a promise, he always keeps his promises." They sat in their seats. DanI petted her brother's head and they watched out the window as the carrier took off.

* * *

Korso stopped the vehicle haphazardly in front of the building that was concealing their last chance of survival. "Godspeed Sam Tucker," he declared as said man dropped to the ground and made for the building. Samuel Tucker turned and saluted him.

"Check up on my kids every once in a while, won't you Korso?" he asked. Korso nodded and waved at him to get a move on. Mr. Tucker turned and ran into the station.

* * *

"Come on Sam, get out of there," Tek whispered. He sat with the children of his friend and longtime companion. They watched with bated breath as they started to near the edge of Earth's atmosphere.

"Come on Dad," Cale urged anxiously. They watched as the Titan barely exited it's hiding place; crossed their fingers hoping it would make it through the debris of destroyed escape carriers; shouted with joy as the Titan cleared the safe zone; and watched with horror as their home was destroyed by the Drej.

"Goodbye, home," DanI whispered as her brother his his face in her side. She embraced him as she fell asleep from exhaustion, a flash of gold catching her eye on Cale's finger. _So _that's _what father gave him_, she thought before she emerged into darkness and dreams. They were unaware of the trials they would have to face in the not-quite-so-distant future, that surrounded that small golden trinket.

* * *

Samuel Tucker watched the surviving evacuation ships fly away, hoping with all his heart that his children were on one of those ships. After a moment of silence, he started to set a course for the Titan's new hideaway. He prayed that Cale and Danielle would figure out the mystery of the ring, or that Korso would follow through on his promise and find them. No matter what, the Titan had to be found and activated.

**I hope that this was okay. My writing should hopefully get better as I go, but please. I wish that you would review and let me know if I should continue this story, give me writing tips, anything is welcome. I prefer not to get flames, but if it really is THAT bad, I can handle it.**

**Please Review, I hope to get at least 5 review before I continue. Who knows, I might even have the chapter written before I get the reviews, so the minute I get them, I can upload it for my faithful readers.**

**Au Revoir,**

**P. Q. Beckett**


End file.
